


A Gentle Touch

by XXCattyCastielXX



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Early Mornings, Late Nights, M/M, Shatt smut, but here we are, first times in a relationship, i told myself I'd never make a flat out smut fic, if youre looking for smut skip to the ending, it's fluffy smut, it's really not that detailed., mostly fluff but implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXCattyCastielXX/pseuds/XXCattyCastielXX
Summary: Shiro was never one to really find sex appealing, Matt liked to dabble in it. But after a long day, Shiro gives in and finds a sudden need, desire to feel every part of Matt.





	A Gentle Touch

People always say that sex needs to be rough. That it should be hot, spontaneous and leave your partner sore. That if your partner isn't screaming your name or moaning in a way their words are incoherent, then well you're doing it wrong. 

Which to Shiro, that didn't make much sense. 

Shiro had always felt that sex should simply be what felt good, and as long as both, (or all) members were consenting then knock yourself out. If you enjoyed it then so what? Truthfully who would care what you did or didn't like in bed, it was what you liked. And for the longest time, Shiro had never met someone that thought of it that way either. Everyone he had met thought it had to be rough, that or they just liked it rough and Shiro saw it in a different light. That was of course before he and Matt got together. 

Matthew Holt was everything Shiro could have asked for and so much more. He was fun in all the same ways Shiro was. Matt enjoyed just walking around the block and talking, he liked to lazily snuggle in the morning light and sip coffee and tea in the silence. Matt was the kind of guy who liked to play Mario Cart into the wee hours of the morning with nothing besides pizza and red bull in his stomach and then proceeded to make out till the time of night caught up to him. He would go off on anything aliens, space was one of his favorite topics and as he was a radio astronomer, he literally lived to talk about it. Shiro found those days just amazing, listening to Matt talk about his work for hours or over dinner. 

Long story short, Shiro was falling for him big time. 

The two of them fit together rather well despite what everyone said about them. About them being too different, (Which wasn't the case at all) or how Shiro was out of Matt's league (Shiro would beg to differ it was the other way around). Shiro loved Matt and Matt felt the same way, they didn't care what others thought about their relationship. Since that was for them to know and not the rest of the world. So who cared right? 

But Matt and Shiro fit together in a few ways that were surprising to them both. For the first few months of their relationship, the two of them got about as far as a few messy makeout sessions after intense Mario Cart games. It was sort of like how to people would get into a heated argument and then half way when they're screaming they just start making out. That's what the Mario Cart games were like, they were intense and heated and after they'd be left with so much energy and adrenaline, (Probably more from the four red bulls they both chugged before and during the match) so they'd just tackle each other down into the seats of the couch and go at it. 

But never further than that. 

After the first few months, they started to get a little more handsy with each other. More so Matt really, and Shiro had nothing wrong with it. Truthfully he really enjoyed whenever Matt would get a bit curious about him. He remembered it so clearly and even to this day teases Matt about it, (When Shiro should be the one teased for it). 

It started at dinner, they were at Shiro's place and ended up eating take out after Shiro had messed up dinner. It was going fine, he was enjoying his meal, they were chatting about work and what not when Matt locked his ankle around his. Naturally at first Shiro asked what Matt was doing but he only grinned that innocent 'I'm not doing anything' grin. Shamefully, Shiro was a sucker for that smile and believed it every time. 

Thinking back to that night, Shiro could have blamed the wine. Matt was always saying how he could hold down drinks but when it came to it, (When ones with very low alcohol content), he couldn't. 

So Matt was a little buzzed, he was all cute and smiley and he was getting a bit adventurous with where it was pressing down with his foot. Till he could feel the pressure on his crotch, the suddenness of it all actually had surprised Shiro and caused him to stand up quickly, knocking the chair over in the process. Matt was all kinds of excited with that and gave Shiro shit for reacting that way. See to Matt, he took it that Shiro loved it, and all kinds of ready and stood up like that to really get things going. 

Matt would later come to be embarrassed by the whole night. 

With Matt still being a bit bubbly, Shiro only found him cuter and cuter. He ended up with Matt on the counter, screw doing the dishes or cleaning up from dinner. No with the way Matt's honey whiskey eyes were lidded and his hair curled and framed his face just perfectly, he couldn't help. Kisses became lustful fast, and touches became a mess. Hurried to try to tug clothes off and undo jeans. Lips ended up everywhere, along jawlines and down throats. Matt seemed to take a liking towards Shiro's shoulder, leaving all kinds of little nips and kisses. Everyone sent shivers down along Shiro's spine. 

But they didn't screw that night. No, Matt got adventurous, yes, and Matt did get what he wanted in the end, but they didn't completely fuck. 

With Matt up on the counter, Shiro could easily push him back some. Hell if he really wanted to he could have pushed Matt down and taken him like that but that's not what happened. What happened was the nips and bites were actually leaving Shiro's shoulder numb. And though he loved the way Matt's breath was so hot on his skin, how his teeth would graze along his shoulder and send his nerves blazing or how his tongue knew just the spots to make him choke on his breath, it was just too much. So Shiro ended up ducking down, onto his knees. 

Matt at first was in shock, and Shiro gives him shit about the stupid half drunk things he sputtered out to him when they were like that. Dirty talk is supposed to be sexy and hot, but not if you're with a mostly drunk Matt. Then it's just cheesy and Shiro couldn't take him seriously and ended up laughing more than doing anything. 

In the end, Matt was choking up on his breathing, his voice hitching in his throat but he was able to speak when he needed to. Shiro wasn't rough, he didn't squeeze down on Matt's thighs or push him onto his back. He didn't tease too much or drag anything out. It was just fun for them both, having Shiro's tongue pressed against Matt's dick instead of Matt's on Shiro's shoulder. 

Truth be told, Shiro would have much rathered heard Matt making those breathy moans than anything else. And after Matt came, well that was that. Matt was far too tired and Shiro, (Though he didn't say) was too sore on his shoulders for anything else. So he got Matt cleaned up and the two of them snuggled against one another and talked about what had happened till they fell asleep. Talked about what it was like, should they do it again and was it even the right choice to have been made. Shiro was one edge most of it, asking if he should have or if he took the moment wrong. Even though, what they spoke of was still all over the place due to Matt's head still being slightly bubbly thanks to the wine and now high off climax. Shiro still loved the moment of having him all warm and catching his breath pressed against him in the cool sheets of the bed. It was heaven. Even if in his head he was still a mess of questions, questions they'd go on to discuss on the latter. 

From that night on, nothing more happened beside talk. They seemed pretty content with themselves and for a while, sex just didn't come up. They felt like they didn't need it, they snuggled and spent time together already enough that it just wasn't on their plates right then. And that's where we are now. Right around the time frame when Shiro and Matt started to get more comfortable with one another but not quite all the way yet. All while falling into a bit of a time when they don't need each other in that way, more so just to have someone there with them. 

It was late afternoon when Shiro got home from work. The sun hung heavy in the sky, the clouds felt overcast but made their way to show the warm glow that the sun gave off. To show the inviting oranges and reds that came with the evening. But It had been an awful day for him, Keith kept bothering him about every little thing and try as he could Keith just didn't seem like he could figure it out without his help. Normally this didn't bother him, and he was always up for helping especially helping Keith. But for some reason today, it was just annoying having to help again and again and again. So by the time he got home, Shiro was still carrying all that annoyance with him. 

His shoulders felt heavy like someone was pushing down on his figure by just his shoulders, his lower back ached in a dull and throbbing ache and his head seemed to pound with every step he took. The sort of pound that would just linger around, even when he was still it lingered. It was downright awful, miserable. So once he got home and sat his keys down in the small plaster bowl by the door - he took some over the counter pain meds to try and help. 

Shiro got himself comfortable on the couch, nuzzling down into the blankets and making sure the pillow was just right to cradle his head so the pain wouldn't seem as bad. But of course, he had to call Matt. Even though noise ached his head, Matt's voice always made him feel better. So with a few pushes of a button, he had Matt on a call. It took the other a moment or so to pick up but when he did he was bright and chirpy. Shiro always loved that about him, how he was always so bright and happy no matter what happens.

They talked for a little while before Matt decided that he was going to come over, Shiro couldn't stop him and just sort of went with it. After all, it's not like Shiro was going to refuse Matt's company and if he had known what was going to happen he sure as hell wouldn't. 

Most of the night went by in a blur of pain and cuddles. Feeling Matt's arms gently wrapped around his figure, that was clear to him. Though the things Matt said were not very clear, he did know it was comforting whatever was said. Shiro sort of 'came too' about midnight. Matt had just gotten up and was maybe a few steps away from the couch when he reached out and tugged the smaller of the two back over. Matt was taken aback by this at first, just staring up at Shiro with those big beautiful honey whiskey eyes. He could feel the beating of his heart from how close they were, and from that alone Shiro could have sworn that Matt could feel his as well. 

"Shiro, what's gotten into you?" Matt asked as he shifted in Shiro's hold. Shiro was quick to push himself back and let Matt situate himself till he was in a comfortable spot... which of course ended up his lap. Now they had sat like this before but as Matt's thin fingers pressed against the shortly buzzed hair on the back of Shiro's neck, well he was shivering.

"I need you with me, against me.." Shiro murmured gently, pressing his forehead against Matts. His eyes fell closed, not daring to bore themselves into those warm.. sticky sweet honey eyes of Matts. Instead, he let himself stay like this, not meet his gaze, with eyes shut and gently holding onto the smaller male. Holding him close, letting his hands rest on his hips so softly. So faintly. 

To Matt, well his heart was pounding in his chest given the fact that, well, Shiro was never like this. And maybe he was taking his words the wrong way, yeah... that had to be it. Matt's head was just jumping to the gutter but as Shiro's hands traveled up the curve of his waist that thought went away faster than he could react. 

"Matt.." Shiro's voice was smooth, sweet and gentle. It was like a buzz in Matt's ears, feeling tingles run down his body with just his honey like words. Oh, he could have gotten himself stuck within them, almost being able to feel the sugar dripping off of every word. He bites on his lower lip to stifle back the growing smile, "Yeah?" His voice was wavy, broken and awkward. Only imagine what all Shiro could say in that voice of his. 

Shiro leaned himself forward, forward just enough where he could shift Matt's hips, pressing the two of them together in the most comfortable ways he could. But before he could respond to the other, he nuzzled into Matt's neck. Pressing his lips against the crook of his neck, feeling the soft skin under his lips. Feeling the shiver rack over the other's body forcing him to fidget within Shiro's hold. Shiro could feel the beating of his heat, he could smell the sweetness of the other and able to feel whispy locks of sandy hair against his nose and forehead. 

"Shiro" Matt huffed out, wiggling himself back a little and pushing shiro forward. His hands planted semi-firmly against the broad...muscular chest of Shiros. The actions had deep dark eyes meeting the light sweet ones with confusion filling them. "What are you doing?" Matt asked, "Do you not like it?" Shiro asked quickly after which had Matt turning a soft shade of pink. 

Oh, Shiro could feel his heart skipping beats at the sight of the softness that came with the gentle pink dusting over freckled cheeks. God Matthew was gorgeous. 

"No I like it, I like it a lot." Matt stumbled over his words, forcing his gaze away from Shiro's. "Do you,.." Shiro started to murmur as he rested a hand upon Matt's thigh, the other finding its way to press against the small of his back. "to keep going?" There was a heavy gulp from Matt as he quickly nodded his head yes. It gave Shiro this bright smile, peppering little kisses against his fuller lips. 

 

Sex was something that doesn't have to be rough, it doesn't need to be quick and steamy. As long as it was fun, and between two that wanted it. To Shiro, that's all sex was something that should be fun and should be done with care. He would take his time, make everything perfect for his partner... for Matt. 

It was late that afternoon, it felt like the movies. With the sun slowly setting in the distance, with the clouds hanging heavy like the eyelids of the man before him. The wind humming outside seemed to go along so sweetly with the little whimpers and hums of the smaller. Holding Matthew, holding him in close so their heat beats synced, in close as Shiro leaned him down into the fabric of the couch. Hand sliding down to lift his thigh up, every brush of his palm along Matt's thigh was sending shivers up his back. Shiro couldn't help but grin at how he'd shiver, how he'd shift to get comfortable and how his body would lean into his touch. 

Shiro opened himself up to the holt, something he wasn't sure he'd be able to do but something just came over him. And upon feeling the soft freckled skin underneath his fingers, under the palms of his hands and against his lips; he knew he'd made the right choice. 

Hands were slow, gently pressing down and lifting fabric that clad one another. There was no hurry between either of them, no, they tried to savor the moment. To savor how the other looked under the amber glow of the setting sun from outside. How the other looked with falling eyelids and messy hair. To Shiro, Matt looked breathtaking. With his cheeks flushed to a rose pink, his hair spiraled out around him in such a way it framed his face better than any model he'd ever seen before. With how his lips were bitten pink from being trapped under his teeth, from being kissed so passionately... 

And to Matt, Shiro couldn't have looked more like a blessing. Locks of hair that normally sat rested now fell before his eyes and out of place. His dark, dull eyes lit up any time he'd react or make a noise of pleasure to urge him forward, urge him on. Seeing every shadow of his chiseled structure or the shyness that hid within those strong eyes and the sheer gentleness that came with every brush of fingertips and kiss to his skin. 

Shiro couldn't help but trace his hands along every curve of Matthew's body, to feel everything that made him... well him. Shiro found himself lost in pressing kisses to the marks that had been left, kisses against the groups of freckles and along the curves and dips. He'd trace his hand up and kiss down in the middle of his stomach. At one point he grew curious, dragging his tongue down along his lean body to his belly button. The hot, almost sticky feeling left Matt to wiggle and even laugh some. Murmuring out how it felt funny and that Shiro should do it again. So he did, feeling the corners of his lips to tug into a gentle smile as once more heard the giggles and laughter from Matt. 

This is how it went about, with small giggles and little breathy whines. With soft kisses and small bites. With weak grasps at the air or to another's shoulder, with heads leaning back and those heavenly sounds left lips. 

Shiro tried to do all he could, going so far as to lift Matt off the couch which caught him off guard. Feeling his body be lifted and supported up even with his nerves heightened. How the air hit his hot skin, how Shiro held him with such care and carried him along, careful not to make any wrong steps or moves. Till Matt was being laid down into the soft sheets of the bed, feeling the coolness of the blankets on his hot skin, and hearing the ruffle of it as he sat up some. 

Shiro couldn't help but sit on the edge of the bed, attempting to situate himself, to gather himself up and figure what would be the best idea. Matt murmured in his ear, pressed his chest against Shiro's back. Feeling every muscle in his arms as he traced his hands up to them. It was his turn to press kisses against Shiro's scared skin, to every mark that had been left by the past and every spot he couldn't forgive himself for. 

"Hey... Look at me." Matt spoke in a gentle whisper, letting his fingers dance along Shiro's cheek. With a small push, their eyes met and shortly after their lips did. Soft fuller ones pressing with passion, moving with love against his own. Fingers interlocked into locks of hair and bodies pressed together once more. Letting the two of the melt together in a moment of nothing but touch, but love and lust combined. 

Matt leaned himself back, head falling to his shoulders and hair gently fell with it. His torso arched up, with all support coming from Shiro's hand on his lower back. His eyes fell shut as Shiro ran his hand up his back, up the warm and pink tinted skin with the dusted freckles much like the stars. He kissing down till Matt was into the bed sheets once more. But Matt pressed his fingers against Shiro's lips, to stop him, slowly dragging his fingers down till he could take Shiro's hand and bring it lower. 

Lips met as fingers were pressed in deep, moans were made in between kisses. Soft gasps for air was the only noise to fill their ears, and it was perfect. The way fingers worked, the way breaths left Matt and how sweat beaded. How the light refracted off every bead, and how his eyes seemed to sparkle. How their lips met in desperate attempts to connect themselves that much more. Trying to put their bodies that much closer, to once more feel everything that made the other who they were. 

To anyone else, this would have been awful, meaningless. That these little kisses, this love bites and works of fingers were taking too long. That the show should get on but to them there wasn't a need to rush. As the sunset and the sky grew darker they didn't care. Because being right there, with every passionate gasp, every moan, every sweat bead to form - it was all worth it. Worth it in a way to bring them so much closer, call them old school. Call them vanilla, they didn't care. They loved this, each other. 

Matt's sounds grew messy, his hair tangled and his eyes stayed closed through most now. His breathing was uneven but soft, it wasn't loud or panting. It was smooth, little noises as he wasn't in pain. He wasn't dreading this or wanting it to end he wanted it to go on. To feel Shiro's fingers work deeper, to hear the little-muffled groans from his lips as they would press to his throat or against his own. But slowly, he choked out for Shiro. For Shiro to do more, he wanted to feel more of him. 

It only took moments for the two of them to ease into it. To feel Shiro so far into him now. They stayed like this for a moment, letting the sounds of their breathing filled the other's ears and heads while they took in the feeling, the heat, the raw emotion. Taking in how the other felt, pressing as close together till slowly movements were made. 

They weren't harsh, they were rushed or rough. They were slow, gentle and deep. Every move, every shift, and arch. Empty grasps, whimpering moan, and shivers. Desperate, messy kisses in sorry attempts to bring even more emotion, even more feeling to one another. 

They stayed like this even until the sky was dull with dark blues, till the stars began to show themselves and rain started to pitter patter against the windows. Leaving them to their breathy moans for one another, their helpless touches and messy kisses and the sound of the rain. Nothing could have been more perfect to either of them even when it came to an end. When Matthew's body shook and shivered, his back arching and his fingers gripped in an empty attempt to hold onto Shiro's shoulders. When Shiro's head fell and his forehead rested upon Matt's collar bones and they took moments to catch their breath. Feeling sticky, feeling whole and hot and complete. 

They didn't move, they stayed together, pressed close till they caught their breath. Nuzzling into the other's necks, to brush back the hair that stuck to their skin from the sweat and breathe in the way the other smelled. How their kisses lingered on their skin and how little marks formed in spots, marks that they'd loved to see. Not ones from past battles, from the wars and demons they fought against; but ones that showed the love and affection they felt for each other. 

"I love you" Was whispered in breathless voices under the sounds of the falling rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just start writing something, intending it to be steamy and cute and then it ends up being way more fluffy than what you had first thought? Yeah... me too. 
> 
> This has taken me DAYS to write, and personally, I hadn't planned on spending so long on writing this but alas that's what ended up happening you know?


End file.
